The Cousin
by XxCelina-MariexX
Summary: Caroline's Cousin decides to move in with her and her mother. Caroline at some point HAS to introduce her to the town's trouble making vampire, Damon, which she doesn't want to...Going to eventually turn into OCxDamon


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, I only own Kat :D**

"Hmm, really?" I say bored like as I type away, pretending I'm actually listening to my not so bright cousin. She's completely self-centered and very, very dumb. I think her blond hair affects her brain, for sure. "Kat, are you even listening to me?" Kat looked up to her cousin. "Maybe…" Kat's cousin crossed her arms and glared at Kat. "Come on! You're supposed to listen to me when I talk!" Her cousin pointed to herself when she said 'I'. "Yeah, you're supposed to do the same with me but you never do." Kat shrugged.

Caroline sighed as she looked at her cousin. She can be so frustrating at times but also makes good points that herself doesn't realize sometimes. She always thought of Kat as Einstein reincarnated, or whoever he was. She had blond hair, of course, but it was cut up to her shoulders where had flipped out the ends to make her hair sassy like. Caroline NEVER approved of her outfits. It was always either tomboy style or emo. She understood why Kat was quiet and not very open, but she didn't get why she had to adapt everything black to her wardrobe. No one gave her any details about Kat's life but all she knew was Kat had a hard life before moving in with them.

She learned Kat was moving in a week before she would move in. She made sure make her mom find out her favorite colors and decorated Kat's room for her. She made sure to make her room with dark colors and made sure to have dark curtains and not anything pink so Kat wouldn't kill her. Kat was just starting to settle in. She had been here for two weeks already and hasn't started school yet. For some reason they were having trouble getting her old school records and were waiting for them so she can finish enrolling.

Only thing that made Kat hate not having to go to school yet, was to listen Caroline talk about her school day and her drama. When Carol talked about her and her boyfriend, Matt, she felt jealous. No one had ever cared for her like that, with her father out at the bar and her mother out on the street corner; no one was there for her.

The door bell rang while to two relatives looked toward the direction of the door. "Is that one of your friends?" Kat asked quietly while Carol looked at her with confusion. "Not that I know of," She sat there for a second then her face brightened with a huge smile. "Maybe it's Matt!" Kat rolled her eyes as Caroline zipped to the door as her mother was opening it.

There behind the door sat Elena and the Salvatore brothers. "Hi! I uh didn't know you were coming…with him." Caroline glanced at Damon then went back to Elena. "Yeah, sorry for the short notice but you said you had someone you wanted us to meet? I just thought that I'd mind as drop by since I wasn't busy." Elena explained. "Oh, and these two just tagged along." Elena mentioned irritably.

"Oh." Caroline shortly said. "Okay, well then I'll go get her." She smiled as she headed towards Kat's room. "Kitty Kat!" She yelled on her way to the room. "Don't call me that!" Kat yelled back. Caroline could hear the group at the door chuckle. Caroline got to her door and looked at Kat. "They want to meet you." Kat looked at her. "Serious?" Kat asked nervously. "Yes, silly!" Caroline went to grab her arm but was surprised to find that Kat grabbed her arm instead. "Remember my rule." Kat said sternly. "Sorry" Caroline said. Kat released her arm and muttered a _'sorry'_. "It's fine, I understand it's like a reflex or something like that." Caroline waved it off. Kat laughed, "It's like on the things I'd think you'd understand, you never do and on the things I would've never thought you'd understand, but you do. I have to say, I don't get you sometimes." Caroline laughed as she watched Kat get up.

"Caroline! Kathryn! Hurry up! You're friends are getting impatient!" Carol's mom yelled, reminding them there were people in the other room. "Oh god! Don't call me that for the hundredth time!" Kat yelled back as she and Caroline walked back into the main room, where Caroline's mom had sat the guests on the couch. Kat glared at her cousin's mom as they walked into the room.

"Sorry, it was the only way to get your attention." She replied back. Caroline laughed as Kat rolled her eyes. "All ya had to do was call 'come hither' and I'd reply like a fu-""Kathryn!""Freaking dog." Kat finished rolling her eyes. "If you keep doing that you'll get them stuck like that." Carol's mom reminded her. Kat sarcastically rolled her eyes. Caroline held in a laugh, "Kat, I'd like you to meet Elena" She pointed to the only brown haired girl in the room. Elena smiled at Kat as she just acknowledged her. "This is Stephan," Caroline pointed it the brownish-blondish haired guy as he held his hand out to Kat. "Hi." Kat crossed her arms and slightly smiled at him while making a quick nod at him. Stephan slowly took his hand back. "And this is…Damon." She said quickly as she pointed to the guy with black hair and leather jacket. He stepped up to Kat, smiled at her, and grabbed her hand and almost was able to put a kiss on it but Kat pulled her hand away. She took a step back and kept her eyes down.

Damon looked at her with confusion while he stepped back to where he was. "Sorry, she's not much of a people person." Caroline's mom said, trying to relieve the tension of the room. "It's fine, I understand." Elena replied, trying to get the room lightened up also.

"Well, let's sit down and watch a movie or something." Caroline suggested as she linked her arm with Kat's and sat them both down on the loveseat that was next to the couch. Elena and The brothers sat down on their previous seats. Kat folded her knees in front of her while Caroline went over to her DVD collection, crouched down and browsed a bit before asking "So, what do you guys wanna watch?"

"I don't know. Kat, what do you pick?" Elena answered and looked towards Kat. Kat shrugged, "As long as it's not _Legally Blonde _or _Miley Cyrus,_ I'm fine with it." Caroline turned her head and looked at her cousin. "Why don't you like her?" Kat rose a eyebrow, "Uh, she's a whore, who lets daddy use her for money! Why don't you hate her?" Elena laughed while you could see a ghost of a smile on Stephan and Damon smirked.

Caroline rolled her eyes and turned back to the DVDs. "How about…the Notebook?" Caroline suggested. Elena replied, "Sure." Kat rang out, "Fuck no!" Elena stifled a laugh while Caroline zipped her head toward Kat. "Did my, goody two shoed, cousin, swore for the first time?" Caroline teased while Kat scowled. "Uh, No! Trust me, girly! That's not the first time." Kat exclaimed.

"Man, how are you guys related?" Elena chimed in. "That's what I was gonna ask," Damon put in. Caroline glared at Damon and looked over at Kat. "No, we're not watching _Nightmare on Elm Street_!" "Damn it, Carol! That's a freaking classic, girl! Besides, I'm named after Krueger's daughter anyways!" Kat threw her hands in the air. The three guests in the house threw glances at each other. Caroline saw them looking at each other, "Sorry, she's a horror junkie! She has a very sick sense of humor that I _really_ don't get at times." "Not my fault!" Kat held her hands up as if she were guilty.

Damon eyed Kat for awhile until Caroline started to literally try and kill him with her eyes. Truthfully, he had been intrigued when he found out her name was Katherine but while her and the blonde nutshell we're on the way downstairs, Caroline's mom explained it was spelled different than normal, she said it was K-A-T-H-R-Y-N and not K-A-T-H-E-R-I-N-E. She looked nothing like his Katherine but she still looked nice. You could see the resemblance between her and Caroline but after awhile he could tell they we're completely different people. Caroline was outgoing, loud, and positive, while Kathryn was quiet, not open, and very sarcastic. He looked to the DVD collection next to Caroline and read the titles from where he sat. "Oh, what about _Moulin Rouge_?" Caroline held up the DVD case toward everyone. "Sure,""Hell yes!" Elena and Kat replied at the same time. Everyone in the room look toward Kat who had her arms in the air again. "What? Ewan's hot!" She said in defense.

"You're very unpredictably," Elena told Kat. "Up until Caroline's involved," Kat pointed to the other blonde besides herself. "Yeah, I'm like the only person can predict her," Caroline stated as she put the movies in. "Are you gonna make popcorn or am I gonna have to torture you until you do?" Kat teased as she walked to the kitchen. "You're a freak! You ask me to get it and you're the one walking to the kitchen!" Caroline complained. Kat only turned her head to the side to throw out a _'thank you'_ and kept walking towards the kitchen. Caroline rolled her eyes, then muttered, "Be right back," and went after Kat.

She shut all the doors on the way to the kitchen to try and muffle the brothers' hearing but she knew it was no use. When she got to the kitchen Kat already had the popcorn out and putting it in the microwave. Caroline leaned up against the counter and faced Kat. "So, what do you think?" Kat looked at her with a confused expression at first but quickly understood what she meant. "Oh…uh…their not exactly my type of people but they're still…what's the word?...cool?" Kat shrugged. Caroline sighed, "I know but you need to at least _try _to make friends. Please?" Kat looked at Caroline for a couple of seconds.

"I'll try," Kat whispered ac couple of seconds before the microwave beeped signaling the popcorn was ready. She took the popcorn out of it and poured it into the two giant bowls sitting on the counter. Then went to the fridge and got the bucket of butter out. "What are you doing?" Caroline looked at her with confusion. "My recipe!" Kat replied as she put the butter in a small bowl and then put it in the microwave. Carol's furled her eyebrows as she watched Kat do her thing.

Once the microwave beep again, Kat took the bowl out and poured the butter on the popcorn. Caroline's face immediately turned a to big smile, "Oh!" Kat picked up the two big bowls and handed one to Caroline, "Thiz one'z fur thee guestz!" Kat said in a fake accent while Caroline giggled it off.

They walked back to the living room, purposely bumping into each other along the way. Once in the living room, Caroline gave the bowl to Elena who gladly took it, grabbed the remote, and sat back to her spot next to Kat. "Showtime," Kat whispered as Caroline pressed play.

**Yay! I finally posted something for once XD I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I haven't updated ANY of my stories! I've been having MAJOR writer's block! So here's my try at a Vampire Diaries fanfic XD After I got hooked on Damon, I finally noticed how ridiculous sparkling vampires are XD**

**SO I'm on Team Damon now **

**Till next time(hopefully soon),**

**Celina Marie **


End file.
